Eternity isn't all that long
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Really in the grand scheme of things, time isn’t really as important as how you use that time, and sideswipe and Sunstreaker intend to use that time together. Sideswipe/Sunstreaker Twincest man..er..mech on mech. Christmas Fic for all. Sad and Death fic.


I do not own Transformers or Beast Wars. I make no money off of this, it is simply for the twisted pleasure of others who are as messed up as I am.

**Rating:** T+ for sexual content between to male mechs.

**Pairing:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

**Summary:** Really in the grand scheme of things, time isn't really as important as how you use that time, and sideswipe and Sunstreaker intend to use that time together.

**A/N:** _MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eternity isn't all that long**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunstreaker wondered not for the first time if everyone was wrong. They all said that he was the crazier of the two, and he had never bothered to correct them, and he had never done anything to have Sides show them how wrong they were. He had no problem letting them believe that he was the one who should be on the front lines. Sides had always been at his back fighting with him, and they always came back together, even if one of them had to drag the other back with him. They promised to be together for eternity, and so far they had done a pretty good job of keeping that promise. Until Prime went and opened his big mouth and suggested splitting us up.

The room had went completely silent. Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreaks heads all snapped in there direction. It had never been questioned, there setting arrangement. They both were sitting shoulder to should, knee to knee on this thing the humans called a couch. I froze at first right along with Sideswipe. I however decided to dismiss Optimus in turn for my brother, he hadn't said a single word. This could not end well. I reached out threw our bond and latterly flinched back when all I got was a furious snarl. I didn't know weather I should warn Optimus of his new appointment with the matrix or to run for cover myself.

Ironhide seemed to understand that Optimus was about to be in danger and stood up in front of Sideswipe and myself. I wanted to shake my head but I was still frozen in place by Sideswipes furious thoughts. Sideswipe narrowed his optics at Ironhide and I actually did feel sorry for him, of course I wasn't about to have Sideswipe furious with me so I left him to his fate.

"Move." Sideswipe said all calm like. Now personally this is when I would have gotten worried. Sideswipe is never calm. Sideswipe hates calmness, because he says it's the calm before the storm that would threaten us. Ironhide; stupidly in my opinion; glared at my brother.

"Look, just calm down and we can talk about this." He stated and puffed up his canons on his arm plates. With a snarl that the others heard two Sideswipe grabbed the weapons specialist and threw him across the room. He crashed into the door which buckled under his added weight and he flew out into the hall of the ark. Jazz stood up along with the others but I doubt that they would be able to stop him. Ratchet quickly came towards us hissing for us to calm the frig down. Sideswipe had no intentions of do that what so ever and Ratchet was soon groaning while Ironhide helped him up.

"Hey man, lets just calm down alright. I'm sure boss man wont need to separate you two." Jazz said trying to placate everyone and not get shot across the hall by a very upset and votile Sideswipe.

"He wont need too, because I've just come up with a very brilliant way to end this war anyhow." Sideswipe growled to Jazz while glaring at Optimus.

"_Yeah how?" I asked threw our bond curious._

"_Simple really, I give him one earth hour to run to Megatron and beg for his protection from me." He stated simply to me. _

I laughed that turned into a chocked sob that no one dared to say anything about. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in eons I was terrified and had no idea what to do. I heard Jazz ask the same thing I did and I wanted to die right then before we were separated. I know he felt what I did, because a second later he snarled at them again in agitation this time. He then smirked and told Jazz what he told me. I really did laugh when I seen their expressions. I honestly don't know who looked more scared Optimus or Prowl.

"Yeah, man that's not cool. Why don't you just go cool off some where for a bit while we finish up this meeting. Huh, go to the gun range or sumthing." Jazz said and immanently regretted his choice of words, really was he that thick. Sideswipe lost all pretenses of control, and had Jazz by his throat within seconds. Prowl came rushing forward but Sideswipe just tossed Jazz onto the smaller mech. Ironhide started to come from behind with Ratchet, and I was about to step in and stop them when Sideswipe turned and snarled with angry red optics as he shot his fist threw Ironhide's upper chassis just barely missing his spark chamber. I jumped up and caught his hand before it could reach Ratchet.

" 'Sides, hey listen to me. I'm not going anywhere without you, do you understand that? They don't know, that's why he even dared to say such a thing, please calm down, you know I hate to see you in such a form." I whispered the last part yet everyone in the room heard it plain as day. I didn't care, I absolutely hate seeing him in such a rage, what I hate even more is that his eyes wont bleed back to blue for a few days until he feels safe again. I know he thinks of himself as a monster when he sees himself in such a state and he know how much I hate it. That's why most mechs on board think I'm the stronger of us. They never seen 'Sides fight when he was _really _angry. If they had I know for a fact that they would fear so much as being in the same living settlement as him let alone the same ark.

"_I'll never leave you 'Sides. Never, you know how much I love you. I don't care what we have to do to stay together. If you say the word right now, I'll kill them all. Nobody will ever stand between us if they know what's good for them. Nobody." He says threw our link letting all his love for me pour threw as well. I smirked and leaned my forehead plate against his. _

"_What do you want to do? Really? I know you care for them. Shit Ironhide is going to blow you a new one 'sides. What about ratchet, you know he'd never hurt us. Bumblebee wouldn't have anyone to stick up for him if we left. Bluestreak would follow us, no matter what, you know that. Optimus would have to send out a warrant for our arrest and we'd be hunted down. I'll never allow you to become a Decepticon! Besides we could do the **smart** thing and actually explain to them why we can never be apart. Primus, I don't think anyone even knows, there's only ever been two sets of twins, us and a pair that had deactivated only after an earth hour of being sparked." I stated, knowing at once he would honestly do anything to keep me by his side. _

I smirked when he blinked letting me know he had never even though of simply telling them why they couldn't be separated like that. Well honestly they both had agreed never to tell anybot in order to protect each other. Sideswipe nodded his assent then went ridged and stood in front of me not even allowing anyone to see me while Ratchet had ran Ironhide to his medbay to fix him up. In that time Prowl, Jazz and Optimus had started to movie to take a hold of Sideswipe, but Bluestreak had bravely stepped in front of them with his gun held down lightly at his side. A warning that he was willing to use it if he had to in order to protect the twins. I am proud of the sparkling, I don't think he's much older then a 14 year old teenager, but yet was willing to step in front of a Prime to protect them.

"We can not be separated, it is physically imposable to separate us without killing us. We were apart for a mere two earth days once and Sideswipe and I almost were deactivated from such a long stretch away from one another. It hurts to be apart from one another even for short times spans." I stated simply; allowing no emotion to enter in my vocalizer. Prowl's head snapped to me with huge optics showing his horror. He had sent us on may patrols apart, and would punish us when we simply defied his order and went with each other after a couple hours of being alone.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?! I would never have had you two doing separate shifts! You stupid glitch heads!" Prowl growled at them at once realizing that he could have been the reason that they could have deactivated. Optimus optics were huge as well while Bluestreak nodded yes to Jazz who asked if they were for real.

"I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have even thought about it! You have got to believe me. I would never intestinally hurt any of the mechs under my command if I can help it." Prime actually pleaded with them obviously feeling bad about what he had suggested. I nodded just as Ratchet walked back in with a wary look at the two twins.

"He's fine Optimus, he'll be offline for a bit, but he'll be just fine. Why hasn't Sideswipe been taken to the brig yet?!" Ratchet demanded when he noticed that Sideswipes optics still were a blood red color.

"They'll die." 'Blue said causing Ratchet to snap his optics up to Prime in a pleading way.

"I told you he'll be fine, he should be able to say if they should be permanently offlined!" Ratchet pleaded with there boss thinking that he had handed down there punishment in the form of deactivation.

"We'll die if were separated from one another longer then one earth day. Nearly did once for the same thing. That's why Sideswipe acted the way he did. He went into protection mode at the mere mention of it because it would lead to mine and his permeate deactivation." I informed Ratchet coldly the turned and tugged at Sideswipe's hand and pulled him along to our recharging quarters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their Quarters

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I pulled my twin threw there door and locked it after him, I then turned and pulled my brother into my arms and held onto him until Sideswipes fear started to recede; all along placing small kisses and nips along a tender neck. Finally I heard Sideswipe give in and moan while bring his own hands up to run along seams that no one else had even touched except for him. With a moan Sideswipe pushed me against the wall and started to kiss my mouth savagely wanting nothing more then to reassert his possession of me and me of him.

I fell into the charge birth and groaned when I felt him tug my chassis open to reveal my part of our spark before he opened his own and crashed down on top of me to combine our spark as one. I cried out in pleasure as he opened our bond as both twins and spark- bonded mates as well as connect our interface cords. I felt his hands roaming over sensitive circuits and cry out in pleasure while giving him the same treatment. We both overload at the same time and go offline at the same moment as our cooling system starts to ventilate our overheated bodies. I'm the first one online, but he's the first one to speak, optics still red with raw aggression and fear.

"I'm going to stay with you for all eternity Sunny. I have too." He tells me before falling into a deep recharge . I smile and berry my face in his neck and follow him knowing that nothing else in the world mattered right at that moment except for us.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later on a battle felid

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I scream as I see Sideswipe fall prey to one Skywarps missiles after he crashes Thundercraker into the ground. It went right threw his chassis. I feel his pain soar threw our bond before he firmly closes me out. I don't know what to do. Everything in side of me is numb and I'm running. I shove Bumblebee out of the way and drop down to my brothers side and I think I'm actually begging him to be alright. To get up and say that he was fine. I force my way threw his blockade and feel for his spark. Its hardly there. I feel something sliding down my face plate. I see him smile sadly up at me and wipe my face; begging me not to cry for him.

"Hey bro, I finally completed it. Jet Judo. I was great wasn't I?" he asked as his life pooled around him and his optics started to dim. I grin and lean against the cliff behind me and pull his head onto my lap as Ratchet and the others shout into the com. links and tell us there coming.

"You were - are - perfect. You wait for me, I'll be right behind you, then we can go and annoy Primus himself together. I love you." I hear him laugh a little and I do something for the first time since I was created. I did what my brother didn't want me to do; I cried.

" You think we'll make it to the matrix? I was kinda think that were headed to the pit, ya know. Sides, I'm sure it'll be more fun we can prank all our enemies." He says softly and goes offline for the last time. I can feel my own systems starting to slowly shut down as Ratchet appears over the hill running towards me. I smirk and look down and talk to my brother.

"Ya know, ratchet is going to throw the mother load of all bitch fits, and you go and die before you can see it, you slagging idiot." I whisper, but receives no answer which only makes me cry harder. Suddenly ratchets here, and cursing when he sees Sideswipe before moving on to me. He starts to try and stabilize my systems but I simply take his hand and move it away gently. He freezes and then bows his head slightly before moving to sit next to me and looks to the sky.

"You stupid slag heads. I told you to be careful, now look what yous went and done." He tells us both but with no real heat behind his words, just total and under sadness. I smirk and look at the sky too.

"You know he completed the jet judo. He was perfect Ratch, you should have seen him." I say wanting to let one mech know that Sideswipe had done everything he had set out to do since his creation.

"I know. I saw him. I started coming here as soon as I saw him…land." Ratchet told me gently while trying subtly to scan me to see how far along I was. I smile grimly and tell him I'm at 28 percent yet.

"He promised me." I whisper slightly not sure if I really want ratchet to know or not. I'm sure he already guessed we were together in such away, but he never said one word about it. Not one word at all. " He never broke a promise to me until now."

"What did he promise?" Ratchet ask gently when I hit 15 percent.

"He promised me eternity." I told him when I reached 10 percent.

Ratchet said nothing as I reaches 5 percent.

"I guess eternity really isn't all that long." I state then go offline one last time while Ratchet sobs quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Ten minutes later

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ratchet looks up when the rest of the team get there. He was crying and Optimus walked up slowly as tears started to fall down the rest of the mechs faceplates as well. Bluestreak screamed and tried to reach them as Ironhide held him back whispering that it would be ok. That they were together now in the matrix probably have a grand time. Bumblebee was sobbing, and trying to get Jazz to let him go, saying he needed to see them.

Ratchet stands up a few minutes later with the help of Optimus, and they all silently agree that the twins would be buried here, where they can be under the starts and moon like they so loved to be all the time. They all start to dig two graves, the only sound, are mechs sobs of grief over two fallen warriors, brothers, lovers, and friends. Ratchets kneels next to the grave sight and whispers.

" He never broke a promise to you Sunstreaker, you both have eternity together now. Give 'em hell for me kid. I'll come look after you two just as soon as I can." before getting up and slowly walking away with the rest of the dis-sparked mechs. Just before they all entered the ark, two shooting starts flew across the night sky; both side by side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know, I know a sad death fic for Christmas, I cant believe it either, what was I thinking?! Right well I hope yous managed to enjoy it a bit, and sorry about it being up a day late! Please read and review! Well obviously you already read it so just review it now.


End file.
